Empty is a Good Thing (Empty of Hatred)
by Alien Outcast
Summary: This takes place after Logan goes and meets his creator and Kitty and Kurt accidently come with him. Ya' know, Kitty kinda saves him (and herself). I've decided to just make them become really close friends since I've lost my muse. I'm kinda slow with thi
1. Worried

Disclaimer: Any of the characters ain't mine. (no mommy, I didn't use the word 'ain't')

  


Author's Note: Okay, so this is kinda' short but it's gonna' be a series so no worries. 

  


  


  


Empty is a Good Thing

**(Empty of Hatred) **

  


  


  


  


  


  


Kitty thought back to when she had tried to help Logan. _He had his claws at the sides of her head, ready to attack her_. _"Mr_. _Logan! It's me Kitty! You remember me _. . ._ the Half Pint?" _

  


_Kurt had tried to pull her back, when she heard Logan groan, "Kitty _. . ._"_

  


_"Wait Kurt, I think I'm getting through to him_._" She pulled back his mask, and his expression and look in his eyes told her that he was trying to fight whatever was wrong with him_. 

  


_Finally, she had gotten through to him, and he collapsed down to his knees where Kitty moved in to hug him_. _The next thing she had heard was Sabretooth, "Wrong move_._" and she had watched as Logan and Sabretooth went hurling down the cliff _. . .

  


"Kitty?" asked Professor. Kitty came out of her flashback and looked up to see Professor rolling into the dining room where she sat as the big, oak table. "What's wrong Kitty?" asked Professor in his usual calm voice.

  


"I was thinking about what happened to Mr. Logan. What was wrong with him?" she asked. 

  


Logan was about to enter the dining room when he saw Kitty and Chuck sitting in there, and hearing Kitty's question, he paused behind the doorway; out of sight. He swung his head around to watch.

  


"I believe that Logan wouldn't appreciate me telling you his personal business. As you know, Logan keeps to himself; he's a very private man. 

  


_Ya' got that right Bub_ Logan thought as he listened to the conversation.

  


"I was just worried about him. Is he going to be all right?" she asked, concern in her voice.

  


"Yes Kitty, he'll be all right. The problem is fixed. On the other hand, if you wanted to know what was wrong, maybe you could try to ask him yourself." suggested Xaivier.

  


Kitty snorted. "I don't think he'd want to tell me."

  


"I suppose . . .but you don't really know that unless you ask."

  


"I know, but he gets all grumpy when you bother him." Logan laughed at this.

  


"Well . . .think about." As he began to roll away he said, "You never know with Logan." _You got that right Professor_ Kitty thought, and with her elbows propped up on the table, she rested her chin on her hands.

  


  


  


"Hello Logan," greeted Professor as he came out of the doorway leading to the dining room.

  


"Hey Chuck." 

  


"I assume you heard our conversation?" he asked.

  


"Yeah, and I appreciate the considerate thought."

  


"Logan, maybe confiding in someone wouldn't hurt."

  


"What do ya' mean?"

  


"I mean if you talk to someone, it might ease the pain of your past. Confide in someone; it won't hurt."

  


"Chuck, you're the person that I've been closest to talk about my past and . . ."

  


"And you haven't. You still haven't told me things that I know must torment you. By now, if you feel you can't tell me these things, perhaps you should give up on me and find someone you can."

  


"Like who?" he asked sarcastically.

  


"Like Scott or Jean . . .or Kitty."

  


"But . . ."

  


"Kitty seems like she would listen." Professor interrupted. "I guess she looks up to you."

  


"She's just a teenager Chuck! She couldn't understand . . ."

  


"Yes she could Logan." he replied calmly. "Sometimes . . .teenagers feel like it's the end of the world; she can relate . . . even though in reality, your story is much more tragic."

  


Logan sighed and looked into the dining room where Kitty still sat, along with Professor Xaivier. Logan looked at the Professor, and Xaivier's attention was turned back to Logan. "I know what you're thinking Chuck, and besides the fact that I'm older than her -a lot- she likes Kurt."

  


"Is that right?" Xaivier said with a mischievous smile. "So you can read minds too?"


	2. Going on a Trip

Author's Note: I know this is really short, but I decided to just put up what I have so far, cause I'm extremely busy. I also know that L/K are kinda strange couple, but I'm thinking about not even having them as a couple, so I'll have to change the genre, but I think this'll be more of a Kitty and Logan growing closer together and their friendship growing stronger type of thing.

Disclaimer: They ain't mine.

  


  


Empty is a Good Thing

(Empty of Hatred)

By: A really busy author called Alien Outcast

  


  


"Hey Mr. Logan?" Kitty asked as she cautiously stepped into the garage.

  


Logan rolled out from underneath a car that had it's hood up. Getting up, he put down a wrench and got a bigger one. "Yeah kid."

  


"Umm . . .whatcha doin?" she asked.

  


"Working." he replied, rolling back under the car.

  


"Well," she said, clutching her school books closer to her. "I was just wondering . . .you know what happened up there in Canada . . .what exactly did happen?" she asked, backing up a step.

  


"I don't want to talk about kid. It ain't none of your concern."

  


Kitty started getting mad. "Well it **is** my concern. I was involved in it."

  


"No you weren't. You just happened to be there."

  


Kitty got even madder. "I helped you!"

  


Logan rolled back out from under the car, looking up at her, "And I had to save your ass from Sabertooth so don't give me any of that bullshit. If you hadn't of been there . . ."

  


"If I hadn't of been there, you wouldn't be here under this car!" she interrupted, getting more braver by the second.

  


"Look kid, I said I don't wanna talk about it."

  


"Well maybe I do!"

  


Logan stood up. "Well, we're not gonna talk here." he said.

  


"Then where?"

  


  


  


Everyone in the mansion heard the roar of the Blackbird making a departure from the mansion. No one knew who was in it, or where it was going; no one but Professor Xaivier and Jean Grey.


End file.
